Nightmare
---- Nightmare, the creator of the X Virus, is an evil wraith made out of gas who wants to control Antarctica with his X-Virus. He is made entirely out of combinations of helium, radon difluoride, pie fumes, and some DNA he collected from some of the most evil penguins ever. It is forgotten that over a thousand years ago, Nightmare was once a High Penguin. He created the X-Virus, which he used to create an army of evil X-Creatures. He was defeated in a final showdown by Marcus Kwiksilver and James Kwiksilver. Nightmare and his army dissolved into dust and lay in wait. Later he was completely destroyed by Star Kirby12, Richperson and Rico in the Final X Showdown. Background Nightmare's history is still mostly shrouded in mystery. The Snell-Libros are still trying to work it out. This is what they discovered so far. Early Life and Creation of the X-Virus Nightmare was one of the original High Penguins to come to Antarctica. He was called Athondiel. He hated Finwe and thought that the Light Keeper was a foolish old penguin. One talent Athondiel had was chemistry. It was thought by Finwe that he had unraveled the mysteries of life itself. One day in his laboratory, Athondiel created a parasite that would create a super-powered copy of the host. He brought it to Finwe. Finwe disproved of Athondiel's evil intentions, and threw his experiment in the trash. It got Athondiel angry. He wanted to be the greatest scientist the world had ever known. Athondiel locked himself in his laboratory and accepted no visitors. Finwe got worried. Athondiel let his evil consume him, and due to his constant experiments, his colour changed from a healthy orange to pitch black. He renamed himself Nightmare, and emerged after five years with the X-Virus formula. Conquest Nightmare poisoned his town's water supply with the X-Virus, and soon he had over five hundred X-Soldiers. They marched to confront Finwe. Finwe, thinking one step ahead, had already built an escape tunnel and fled to Arda with the rest of the High Penguin Council. Nightmare arrived at an empty palace. Finwe explained the situation with Nightmare to Marcus Kwiksilver, the leader of the High Penguin Military. Kwiksilver decided to evacuate all the High Penguins in Antarctica to Ard Mhaca to stop Nightmare getting any more soldiers. The High Penguins barely escaped Nightmare and his X-Soldiers. Finally, the X-Creatures had surrounded Ard Mhaca City. They demanded the city, but Finwe would not yield to their demands. Marcus Kwiksilver called a truce and it was decided that he and Nightmare would fight to the death at dawn. Showdown at Ard Mhaca See also: Marcus Kwiksilver#Nightmare Epic Dawn came, and the High Penguin forces met Nightmare's Army at a flat plain south of Ard Mhaca. Nightmare and Marcus drew their swords, a pitch black blade for Nightmare, a shining sword for Marcus, and the battle was on. They fought long and hard and neither seemed tired. At about midday, Nightmare tricked Marcus and stabbed his flipper. Marcus fell to the ground, and he was lucky because the referee called time out. Nightmare grinned as he surveyed Marcus' flipper. His poisoned blade had turned it black and it was numb. He was going to win. Nightmare laughed from the sidelines as he was treated by a medic. Suddenly, there was a green flash of light and a penguin appeared where Nightmare and Marcus were fighting. He took up Marcus' sword and fought Nightmare. The young penguin's speed and agility surprised Nightmare, and Nightmare was defeated. Nightmare went to a dark depression after this and wasn't seen for a long time. Gas Transformation Darktan, while searching for a perfect minion, accidentally allowed one of Manny Peng's balloons to float over him as he was working. Darktan didn't notice. He was busy combining pie fumes with radon and fluorine. At that moment, Witchypenguin flew through. Her broomstick popped the balloon. At that moment, the pie fumes and carbon dioxide met the helium. A large bang was heard, and the Darktonian Realm was covered in darkness. Darktan's minions stumbled around blindly, as Darktan himself pulled out an AC 1000 from under his workbench. He calmly switched it on, blowing the cloud of darkness out the door and into the sky. The darkness floated high into the sky, and inside it the gases were brewing. Finally, a creature formed, made entirely of gas. The creature's was looking for someone it could survive. It met Nightmare, and fused itself with him, turning Nightmare into a gas-creature. Completion of X-Virus One day he met Lizlord. He asked Lizlord what his purpose was. "Well, what do you like doing best?" said Lizlord. "I like to spread chaos and have an urge to take over Antarctica," said Nightmare. "Then that is your purpose, and I will help you fulfill it." Lizlord helped Nightmare perfect the X-Virus, and they started spreading it. Involvement ---- He is the X-Virus creator, and one of the main three evil penguins. Nightmare, hired 5 minions, called the X spreaders, the ones known are Lizlord, IcE, and Zone. Conquest of the USA He is trying to get enough Anti-Body's to take over the whole continent. Quotes ---- "Darktan? A fool!" ~Nightmare talking with IcE and X on the edge of Nightmare Crater "Lizlord! How is the untraceable X Virus coming?" ~Nightmare discusses the new X Virus with Lizlord. "We must destroy the new and improved Snowball Guns!"~Nightmare trying to think of ways to stop the Penguin Army "A glasses wearing Anti-body... that's NICE???"~Nightmare confused about Mabel X ---- Lizlord: Its done! *Shows fast-acting X-Virus cells to Nightmare *Penguin Army bursts in* Nightmare: Fire! *IcE jumps down and fires some new X-Virus cells through a Snowball Gun* *One of the troops starts to violently cough and creates his antibody* Trooper 1: Oh Puffle! Nightmare: X! Teleport the antibody to the base! *Snowballs start flying everywhere and Nightmare gets hit with one* Nightmare: THAT'S IT! FEEL MY WRATH! Trooper 2: MAMA! *Nightmare throws a gigantic snowball full of the new X-Virus at the troopers* All Troopers: RETREAT! I REPEAT, RETREAT! *Troopers run off screaming Mama and run back to the headquarters* Nightmare, Lizlord, X, and IcE:To easy Nightmare (To X): Aren't you going to Dorkgual? X (Shaking his head): Sorry, but I need my coins! Nightmare (Picking up a huge coin machine): Here! X (Getting ready to run off): Thanks! I need some of that new X-Virus stuff to! *Nightmare rubs his X-Blade down with some of the new X-Virus cells* Nightmare: BYE! X (Slashing his new blade around): Bye! *IcE comes* Nightmare: WHAT NOW?!?! IcE: My suit that keeps my body temperature at -80 Celsius is broken! Nightmare (Annoyed): TAKE MY COOLER! *Hands IcE the coldest Antarctic ice* IcE (Running off): Buh Bye! Nightmare: These five are so pathetic... ---- Tails X:Sir now what is your orders Nightmare:Try to well steal the Destruction Gems Tails-X:How,the real me has my weakness! Nightmare: headphones? *gives headphones* Tails-X:Thanks! Nightmare:welcome. Nightmare with Tails-X on his next order. (Garteam bustes in) Garteam:Your not getting away with anything Nightmare! Nightmare:You wish!You may have stopped me before but you wont this time!!! Nightmare:Garteam-X get that puff ball! Garteam-X:Ill teach him a lession he wont forget! Trivia *He hired Lizlord and gave him the X Suit, that prevents him from getting an antibody from exposure from X-Virus's. *He sprays airborne strains of the X-Virus into the atmosphere every 36 hours. *He only appears in Nightmare Crater, so far... *He owns Nightmare Enterprise *No one, and I mean absolutely NO ONE knows what is under his cloak. *He, unfortunately, has a super form... Super Nightmare. *He has an army * due to his old theme got deleted he got a new theme which is shown. See also *Lizlord *X-Virus *IcE *Super Nightmare *Final X Showdown Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Role Play Zones Category:Villans